The objective of this project is to increase and extend the applicability of circular dichroism (CD) to the study of macromolecular structure. Experimental and theoretical studies of the circular dichroism of complexes between dyes, such as Cibacron Blue, Congo Red and bromphenol blue, and various dehydrogenases will be continued. The recently developed method of Cherry et al. (Biochem. 15, 3653, 3657 (1976) will be applied to the study of the rotational motion of RNA polymerase by triplet-triplet absorption of covalently attached eosin. Adducts of NAD ion and its analogues with pyruvate will be studied both experimentally and theoretically. Further theoretical work will be undertaken to assist in the interpretation of the vacuum ultraviolet CD of polypeptides in the alpha-helix and other regular conformations. Theoretical studies on actinomycin and ethidium interacalation complexes with DNA will be initiated.